


Family Values

by HYPERFocused



Series: Ella-Verse [4]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Kid Fic, M/M, President Lex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kent-Luthor kids, on the campaign trail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Family Values

His campaign managers worked to create a strategy that would make Lex Luthor seem a man of the people, not just a business mogul with a yen for political power, and a lifestyle some found off-putting.

They dressed him in cotton instead of silk, suggested 'folksy' phrases to replace a few of his erudite speeches, but there was one change he refused to make.

Holding tight to his husband Clark's hand, with redheaded Ella and toddler Nathan in tow, Lex waited for the results. He had his own family values, and would never compromise his principles even to get elected.


	2. I'd Like to Thank...( a sequel to Family Values)

Ella's fingers were still sticky from the envelopes she had sealed, helping on the last days before the election. Learning politics early, she loved working on her daddy's campaign, and Lex was thrilled she wanted to be part of the process. There was no need to point out that Daddy Clark could zip through a thousand mailings in the time it took Ella to do one.

Nathan's "Vote Wufor!" probably won votes on cuteness alone.

But it was Clark's innate goodness, his love shared over a lifetime with Lex, that Lex thanked God for in his victory speech that night.


End file.
